


Collected Drabbles and Ficlets

by kisssanitygoodbye



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/pseuds/kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. A collection of (mostly prompted) Drabbles and Ficlets, both Canon and AU. Various genres, various characters, various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders/Cullen - Three-sentence fic

“Aaron wasn’t in his bed when I woke up this morning, and I haven’t seen him all day; you killed him last night, didn’t you?” Anders asks, his voice full of contempt, completely ignoring the warning whispers and concerned glances from the mages sitting at the table, his knuckles white from his firm grip on the book he’s holding.

The clank of armour as Cullen shifts his weight from one foot to the other shouldn’t seem as loud as it does, and the way he looks at Anders - wary, uncomfortable, maybe even a little guilty - is enough to ignite the mage’s fire again, and he can’t stop himself from asking:”You really believe you’re doing the right thing, don’t you?”

His question fills the room, the words carried by a dozen shocked gasps, but it is only met with silence.


	2. Final Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders/Zevran - Three-sentence fic

Anders knows that he must look awful with his coat torn in numerous places, the dark shadows under his eyes from too many sleepless nights, and his hair too greasy to be thoroughly washed in an ice cold river or creek — he ran out of soap weeks ago — and the slightly disgusted looks he is receiving from the people in the shady Antivan tavern only confirm his suspicions.

He has managed to steal a few coins from a merchant he met on the road — he’s not proud of it, but you don’t have much choice when you’re the “most dangerous man” in Thedas and can’t even tell people your name without risking capture — and while he is busy trying to get the landlord’s attention, a hand touches his shoulder, warm and firm through the outworn fabric of his coat.

The blond elf looks vaguely familiar, and the way his honey coloured eyes are glinting in the light of the small lantern above the bar tells him that he is not the only one who remembers better, easier times, and the first smile in weeks lights up Anders’ face when the elf inclines his head and says: “Come, have a drink, my friend.”


	3. Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela - Three-sentence fic

She has decided to spend the first few minutes of her day at the Docks, listening to the workers complain about their wives or — she has to smile at this one man’s remark — mistresses, and she is standing so close to the water that the spray covers her legs and arms with tiny, salty droplets that are slowly being licked away by the morning sun.

Her stomach tightens with jealousy at the beautiful, majestic ships currently harboured in Kirkwall, and her thoughts travel back to moments long gone, with her on deck, hands tight around the smooth wood of the wheel, wind tousling her hair while her crew was taking care of daily business; her men are only shadows now, and she can’t help but laugh at the thought that it doesn’t even take five years for you to forget how your closest friends’ voices sounded.

She misses everything: the thousand shades of blue and green, the seabirds above her head, the dirty jokes she and her crew used to exchange, but when she hears footsteps behind her, all too familiar and welcome in a way that has surprised her from the start, she can’t deny the fact that there might be a few very good reasons for her to stay on shore for a while.


End file.
